


waddle and swim

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, See You Next Water Time AU, duck facts, haru being his student, i looked these up online so apologies if they arent accurate, rei being a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stream + Haruka doesn't end in a loss of clothing, surprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waddle and swim

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sorry this is a little late!! yesterday i had to stay back late and had a pretty rough night and tbh im not entirely happy at the moment but !!! nevertheless i will write this gay
> 
> enjoy <3

To everybody's surprise, Haruka hadn't stripped the instant they found the stream, but Makoto realized it was just a little too shallow for Haruka to submerge himself it, glancing at the agony on his best friend's emotionless face. While he would have comforted him, he ended up getting distracted by Nagisa disappearing to run upstream, yelling back, "Wait for us down here!"

In the meantime, Haruka and Rei had to keep themselves occupied.

"H-Haruka-senpai, this doesn't count as a 'flock' of ducks," Rei told his senior as he kneeled in front of the stream, where a mother duck and her ducklings swam smoothly and occasionally bobbed happily in the water. 

Haruka argued, "But they're birds. Aren't birds grouped as a flock most of the time?"

"Yes, but a group of ducks is called a raft, or a paddling," Rei told him.

Haruka pondered and decided after a few moments, "That does sound a little better. They're heading for a new source of water, aren't they."

Rei nodded. "Maybe their old habitat was infested with predators."

Haruka dipped his hand in the water, ripples from it making the last duckling wobble a bit. "The water feels really cold too."

"Ducks' feet don't have nerves or blood vessels, so their feet don't actually feel cold. Not to mention their relatively thick coat of feathers," Rei said. His hand moved to his chin as he wondered aloud, "But these chicks do look strangely different from their mother…"

Haruka looked at Rei with a deadpan expression, and mentally reminded himself to pay a little more attention in his classes.

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 2 Episode 10


End file.
